


But, I think I have grown close to you too (and I hate it so much)

by Crimson_Owl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Trauma, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Owl/pseuds/Crimson_Owl
Summary: "Where's mommy?"------------Or, When everyone's age is the same but Dick is the youngest, being just a runaway Talon when Jason carried him home. Dick recovers, everyone bonds and mends their bridge. An old face is seen, too.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 129





	1. First

He doesn't remember much for Before. He has a Mama, he knows that.

He knows his Mami is sick. He hears her laugh in a way that he's sure wasn't how she use to.

She starts smiling too much. Even when her eyes water and she hacks up blood.

She did something to Tata, too.

(He doesn't want to think about it).

He wonders how his life would've turned out if Mama hadn't gotten sick.

He also remembered fear that once clouded his eyes, but he couldn't remember enough.

He remembered one night, one night that would imprint itself onto his mind every time he closes his eyes.

(He doesn't think he wants to remember anymore)

There was the white walls of the labyrinth. He use to stare at it, to see some sort of meaning behind it, but all he got was white.

He'd hear whispers sometimes. Whispers never made any sense to him, he thinks he's sick, too. Sometimes he'd be out on a Mission but then briefly everything would disappear, and he would be in the labyrinth again.

He remembers thinking that he should die. That he should've died. But he's not because he's alive right now. (Is he really, though?)

He doesn't think he wants to live anymore.

He misses the Before where the color red only meant passion, love and not hurt, pain.

He didn't know how to feel when the wires snapped and his parents fell tumbling down, down, down, down...

He think's the wires weren't the only things that snapped that night.

And then they took him, they molded (twisted) him into a Talon (monster) but all he could think of was that his parents fell, fell, fell, fell...

He saw his Tata's body for the first time when he was three. (Did he, though? Was that a hallucination?)

It has to be, because if it wasn't than who had flew along side him? Who tucked him under the covers and whispers 'Goodnight'?

Who told him he was not dead when he had yelled how his Tata IS?

'Tata...?'

'No, you're suppose to be dead!'

'What are you talking about Dickie?'

'You're dead! Mama told me so, she-she was covered in red, and-and she told me that body was YOURS!'

'Dick, that's probably your mind playing tricks on you again, c'mon, let's go, we're performing tonight.'

(And then his Tata really died)

He over heard Grandmaster talking today.

'The Gray Son is defective, explain yourself Cobb.'

'Grandmaster, the Gray Son already has been broken, it's always too soft for it's own good. I suggest I-' ,

'Dispose him.'

For a split second, there was a flash of hurt and confusion, but then Cobb composed himself and nodded; only regretting his split second of hesitation.

'...Very well.'

Talon made a mad dash for it, scared. No, no no! He doesn't want to die. He ran across the labyrinth (knowing it's path since he had brought there, starved and beaten to death) and up the sewers. 

An angry screech pierced through Talon's sensitive ears, he too, let out a shrill cry while his eardrums bled. Knowing that his location has been compromised, he immediately ran faster. Other Talons (They were ALL called Talon. He was sure Talon wasn't his name, though) tried to stop him, but that never bothered him. He was quicker, stronger, and better than them, killing them all with one strike. Of course, he could never fend of Cobb.

He thought of his mentor, and felt his eyes sting again.

(Let's escape together!...Aren't you coming, Grandfather?)

(We are the best, Grandfather.)

And then...he was out, perching silently on Way...Wayn... (he cannot read) tower. He had ran that far off, knowing that he'd be discovered if he was too close. 

He had never remembered what the sky use to look like, he gazed at it in wonderment, cooing at Gotham's beauty in the star filled night sky. He'd have to go later but...he thinks this is nice. He wants to...enjoy this. For now.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets an interesting child.

This was uncalled for.

He was just about to kill the motherfucker who came near the naiive kid, but obviously this one knows what he's doing.

The child saw a threat, and...brutally murdered the guy. It was swift, but the simple brutality of it...even Jason wouldn't go that far. 

_Now he was even more interested._

\----------

"What. Is. _That._ "

Bruce grounded out. Right now, on the medical table, sat a kid, who's hands are tied behind his back, and is glaring at Jason.

If looks could kill...

"What do you mean, B? This is a kid." Jason said nonchalantly.

"And what," Bruce paused for effect. "Is a CHILD doing in the Bat-Cave."

Jason looked unimpressed, hell, _disappointed_ , really, but he elaborated anyway. 

"Take a look at him, old man, because you ARE becoming one."

Bruce eyes the kid skeptically. The child had skin, stark white, like bone with dark veins crawling around him; eyes golden like that of an owl. The kid still gave Jason that death-glare, but fidgeted while Bruce stared at him.

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, a headache already growing.

Jason saw the kid, and decided to kidnap him, because, well, something was obviously wrong with the kid. The little guy remained neutral, even as Jason pulled out his guns and approached him. The only change of expression Jason's seen, was when he'd taken the kid out on a 'play date', when he showed Dick a telivision for the first time. It was a face pure innocence and wonder. ~~It was kind of adorable~~

But then again the kid also straight up murdered someone, so-

This was messed up. And that's saying something, considering Jason and literally got his guts blown out, died with the smell of burnt flesh, was resurrected by a madness-inducing pit, trained in a facility with the one of the world's most lethal assassin who still managed to break free (sort-a) from the insanity and returned home to his dad where he went on to a couple of years of messed up killing sprees before everything became normal again. And now there's this. But who was he? He wasn't heartless.

('Untrue, a voice whispered in him.')

('Who were those people you killed then?')

('The people you harmed?')

('The duffel bag full of heads you gave to B?') 

Alright, alright, he argued with his inner voice. He wasn't the nicest. Maybe this was 'redemption'?

So anyway, he told the kid he would take him home with him; the kid panicked, and began to run; so Jason proceeded to drag him (drug him then stuff him in a bag because he didn't want to deal with this) back to the Bat-Cave.

Which brings it to now. His current situation. Bruce told them was a Talon, emotionless; even more zombiefied than him assassins who heal like shit, skilled and-

-"They breed from circuses."

At the word 'circus', the little assassin's eyes lit up briefly, the phantom sensation of buttered popcorn, the fire, the crowd, the thrill after each performance, a phantom sensation and memory. His mouth twitched into what could only be deciphered as a smile, until something else came into the picture. The kid's eyes suddenly fell, his eyes dimmed and his eyes widened, because suddenly everything disappeared. He grabbed his head and screamed. 

Cass came in and sat besides him. She was the most insightful person in the family, having knowing how to read body language.

She grimaced." He's remembering something." Cass tried to put it into words once, with them, saying how he's not _here_ all the time.

"Was it the Court?" Tim asked him one day. Cass looked at him, before shaking her head sadly. The screaming stopped after a few days of him being in the Manor and them reassuring him that they won't hurt him.

000000000000

One day, he spoke. It was a quiet question, but their reaction scared him into silence once again. He had asked one day, while they were talking to him, after building confidence.

"I don't understand, why aren't hurting me? Or, or torturing me for information? " He asked, scared. He was genuinely curious. Had he said the wrong thing? He really wanted to know. He doesn't want to get tortured of course, but why? 

~~Everyone's faces told him that was the wrong thing to say, so he retreated.~~

It was an interesting observation, so far, seeing how he reacted to certain things. Babs had bought him a stuffed elephant, hoping to bring out his childhood side more, hoping to bring out his inner child. 

(Buying Titus certainly did for Damian)

The elephant was found later on in the day, cotton spilled everywhere, head, limbs ripped out, a child's imagination of a murder scene. In scribblish, childish handwriting (Alfred had taught him) he had wrote with a crayon on a note,

'Zitka got sick again. Too easy to rip.'

~~He knows his mom is sick.~~


	3. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick draws with Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based of the Steven Universe episode 'Monster Reunion'.

Today Damian told Talon (or was is Dick?) to 'accompany him in art' if he were to put it in his words.

Of course he didn't understand or know that this was a test to see if he could communicate through this. 

"Richard." Damian was too stubborn to call him Dick as he preferred, but he also knew the harms of calling him Grayson, as it was a trigger for Dick (A/N: Next chapter). 

"Let's start with something easy, I heard you like the circus, and I...I wish to know why." Dick nodded excitedly, and he swept through all the bright colors, red, yellow, green, blue...

Damian observed. Dick drew lots of things, clowns, balloons, popcorn, the circus animal, an elephant he named Zitka, and, his parents. But at the thought of his parents, he frowned, then drew his mom's mouth curved upwards even more, her smile more sinister, more horrid. Like, like... Someone struck with Joker Venom. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Damian said, "A rather odd choice, Richard, care to elaborate...?" Dick tensed, but complied. Dick drew himself, tiny and small. He shakily wrote '3' next to it. Ah, Richard had been 3. He then drew his parents, both happy and smiling, laughing and cheering. Richard continued to draw, completely engrossed in his work. But among st the concentration, Damian could see that piece by piece, he was remembering. He was also falling apart. 

And then, little three-year-old Dick walked in his Mama and Tata's private trailer one day, he needed comfort. He had a bad bream. As Damian saw as Dick drew through the stacks of paper, he can almost seem to see the pictures move.

Little Dick had opened the door to his parents, wanting comfort. The door swung open and...

There lay a body, red color, sprawled in all directions, their gut was hanging somewhere in the room. The room smelt like rotten flesh and he had gagged, vomited at the sight, their eyes lay on the side of the room, while two, empty holes lay on their face; it was still bleeding.

Their mouth, (They must've been screaming, Dick was sure of it, no one would not scream after that all that _hurt._ ) was stretched into a smile. Dick didn't like that smile. It wasn't the warm smile his Tata gives him. This was twisted and wrong. It didn't look right. Then, his Mama came from behind him, smiling.

"Isn't your Tata lovely my dear?" She was covered in blood. He felt his eyes go wide.So much blood and-

SNAP!

The piece of crayon broke under the amount of pressure Dick was gripping it.

Drip Drip Drip.

Black, damp spots began to fill the page.

"Are you alright Richard?" 

Dick wanted to say he's fine, and everything's great! But, all came out was a choked noise, he didn't want to talk right now.

He could still remember it. That very night now. But why didn't he notice later? Why did he forget?

He still remembered how nobody believed him. 

He remembers.

Mommy?

Where's daddy?

That's your Tata, Robin.

More strangled noises came out as he ran.

"Dick!"

"Wait!"

He collapsed on the ground, shaking. He hiccuped, tears dripping to the ground. But his Tata was still alive. He was there next morning.

 _'Safe. The circus use to be.'_ a voice whispered in his head.

 _'Safe?'_ The voice questioned. Dick hated crying like this, but...he felt like he ruined everything because of some stupid memory.

And it was meant to be a fun drawing session.

Subconsciously, he buried his head in Jason's protective shoulders, crying. 

"You're here with us now Dick."

Dick nodded, trying to be happy for them through the haze of tears.

It was a futile attempt, as his smile fell lopsided and disappeared. Even Alfred had stood patiently with napkins ready to wipe his eyes with. 

He use to love his mother. His mother was so loving. He didn't know what happened to that women who had raised him. Her nickname for him, what use to be so warm and intimate became something twisted and sinister, like a master calling their pet.

He remembers the last time he saw Mama-his _real_ Mama. She was dying. She was hacking up blood and tears burned through her eyes. Then she saw him.

_'Robin?' She asks, telling him to come close. She already can feel herself slipping away. And all she could think of was 'What have I done?' But as her son sat down next to her, scared and confused, she told him, 'I'm your real Mama. But I'm...I'm going away really soon and I'm not if I-' her voice wavers as tears slid down her cheeks. 'I can come back.' At his sons hurt look, her heart crumples even more._

_'I'm so sorry my little Robin, I wish, I wish things had been different. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I think I'm losing myself. I won't be the Mama you know.'_

_He was still confused, and looked at his Mama._

_'I know, you're only 6, and, you won't really understand. But, I'm going to need you to be brave and fight. Fight to live. Fight to keep hope. Fight, so that you can become everything I wanted you to be and more.'_

_And then...this Mama disappeared. This...impostor wearing his Mama's face replaced her instead._

Dick agrees with the fake Mama once, he supposes. He thought that if he had agreed with everything the Fake Mama says she would bring his Real Mama back. He was also deathly scared of the Fake Mama. Whenever she frowns, something bad would happen.

But his Mama never cam back.

He still can't help but wish his Mama came back for him.


	4. Grayson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a simple name.

'Grayson! I demand you to-'

'Grayson?'

Dick was there instantly, bowing in front of Damian. Damian felt his own eyes widen in surprise. The same boy earlier had told him how much he hated obeying people. 

"What is this, Grayson?" Still no answer. Damian's brows furrow in concern. 

"R-richard?"

"..."

Dick began to shake, eyes looking at Damian desperately. He looked at the door, urging Damian to do _something._

"Father, father!" Damian yelled, running out of the room. Dick followed.

"Something's...something's wrong with Richard." Damian pointed. His traitorous voice gave away how worried he was. Bruce frowned, and gave Dick a nudge.

"Dick? You okay, buddy?" No response.

Now, desperate, Damian grabbed the boy's shoulders, "Grayson, I demand you to speak!"

"Damian, you can't just-"

"I'm sorry."

Whirling their heads around, their eyes widen as they see Dick bowing, shaking, but bowing.

"But-but I can't..." He sucked in a breath, and resumed shaking.

Dick hated that everyone is seeing him like this. He hates it, because he couldn't actually do anything about it. One of the earliest things that was conditioned into him, was to respond to his name. He wanted to laugh, but then he also felt like crying, because that was the only way he was treated differently from the other Talons. He was not just any Talon, he was the Gray Son, descendant of William Cobb, the greatest Talon ever known to exist in the Court. 

"Please, fix me...?"

J'onh was called over. Dick blink incredulously. 

He looked over to Damian for permission. Damian still looked worried somehow, through his seemingly impassive face. He nodded.

"You're green." Bruce nodded. "Yes."

"But he's _green._ "

(Haha, reference from a fic I found in fanfiction.net)

Shaking his head in amusement, J'ohn walked forward.

J'ohn tried morphing, but that only seemed to unsettle the kid more. He stepped forward, and then Dick would take an unconscious step back. Dick panicked, he wasn't suppose to do that, and began to scramble for an apology. 

Before he could continue however, J'ohn's hands are already on his head.

Things became incredibly still inside the Batcave while J'ohn worked. Not even the bats that hung on the ceiling made a peep. And then--

\--J'ohn's eyes returned to normal, and Dick almost collapses if it weren't for Damian, who caught him right away.

"Thanks." Then Dick promptly fell asleep.

0000000000

A few days had passed since that incident, and Damian was still nervously looking at Dick. Although J'ohn had assured Damian that any conditioning The Court had implanted was removed, the boy still insisted on calling Dick 'Richard'.

Of course, there HAD been a few slip ups every now and again, but Damian always corrected himself before he could finish 'Grayson'. Despite all that, he still wanted to apologize.

It was breakfast.

"Gr-Richard. I...I wish to apologize to you...for, for my actions." Damian looked down, cheeks heating up in shame.

Dick blinked at him once. Twice. Before the actual idiot smiled that tooth-eating grin, "That's alright Damian, I know you didn't mean to." And before Damian could get away, he was caught up in Dick's hug.

Damian had to burry his head into the younger's shoulders just to hide the small smile that gave him.

.........

"Damiiiiii..... I could almost _hear_ you smiling down there."

"Shut up Richard. Let me enjoy this."

"HE ADMITS IT GUYS!" Jason runs out of the room.

Flushing from embarassment, Damian literally shoved Dick of him, which earned him an 'Ow!' from Dick, while unseathing his kattana.

"I DID NOT! I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE TODD!"

Alfred stands in the kitchen, hold his antisceptic ready. There's bound to be some injuries after this.

Dick's hugs really are legendary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I'm in the middle of editing this, but school's tmr and I ran out of time. So, this'll get added.
> 
> (Also also, I didn't write/type the scene J'ohn entered Dick's mind, I feel like doing so would first, bring too much pain to our wholesome boi J'ohn, second of all, I feel it would fit better if J'ohn were to describe the experience in the aftermath. But then again also I'm not good at writing one of those 'mind scenes' and it just bugs me the way I do write them.)


	5. The Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick just wanted to enjoy his first movie night with everyone.

"M-movy night?" Dick tried repeating.

"No Richard, _movie_ night. A stupid, but tradition father thought of. And we all know here that tradition is something that we must do." Damian huffed. 

Movie night, huh?

"Alright boys, we're cosy, Alfred's cookies, milk, TV's working, we have couch and pillows. What movie?" Bruce asked.

"IT!" Jason practically screeched.

"Master Jason, I advise to not watch any movie that are related to clowns. Heavens, my boy, are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?"

"Sherlock Holmes!" Tim's eyes were practically shining.

"Humour me, Drake, this is the hundredth-"

"Nuh-uh! It's only been the 9th time!"

"How about 'The Excorcist'?"

"Ugh, of course Demon Brat is going to choose something associated with _demons_ of all things."

"What's Coraline?"

"Okay, that settles it, we're watching Coraline." Then Bruce promply selects it. He was also met with three aghast looks coming from the others.

"CORALINE???" The intro starts playing.

"Come guys, I heard this has some deep symbolism in it." Bruce tried explaining.

"Oh shut up old man, we all know you're doing this for Dick." Bruce almost chokes on his popcorn at that, but offered no further explaination.

"I suppose it's fine so far..."

And then by the end of the movie, they were all by their seats.

"Wait, that's IT? That can't be it! I know there's something more to it!" Tim practically cries. Jason and Damian followed Tim out of the room, leaving Dick and Bruce alone together. Oh yeah, Alfred's there too.

Bruce tried coughing to try and difuse the situation, but that only seems to make it even awkward.

"So uh-did you enjoy the movie?" Bruce asked, turning to the boy.

Dick looked at him. "It's really good I think, with all the, all the uhh, sim-bol-ism." Dick grimaced as he struggled to pronounce it. That startles a chuckle from Bruce, who looked down at his son.

" _Symbolism._ "

"No no no, I think I got it. Sim-buh-lizm."

Bruce was almost laughing now.

"Repeat after me. _Sym_."

Dick looked at him, eyes hard and concentrated.

" _Sym._ "

Bruce drawled on again, " _Buh._ "

" _Buh._ "

" _Lizm._ "

" _Lazm._ "

Bruce looked rather pleased at this, with makes Dick's heart swell with joy. "Now say all together. _Symbolism._ "

Dick scrunched his nose up in concentration.

" _Symbolism._ "

Bruce actually had the audacity to look joyful in front of his children now, "Yes! You did it Dick, say it again, say it again."

"Symbolism."

"Yes! My boy has done it! I can finally go show of to Clark now!" Once he finished his mini-celebration with Dick, the three others rushed into the room.

"I think we got it." Breathed Tim. "We finally got it figured out! Haha! We did it! Hahahahhahahahahahahaa!" Tim was pretty much manic now, laughing everywhere and all that.

"Master Tim, I must insist you go to bed now, before you get another episode." Alfred quickly ushered Tim to bed.

"Okay, okay, this sounds crazy, but I think I got the whole Coraline lore figured out so listen up-"

"-And because of that, the cat is actually the Other Mother's dead son." Jason finsished. Showing Bruce the full display of his board filled with paper and links.

"Of to bed you go too Master Jason, before you actually go Pit mad." Alfred pushed Jason to bed, despite all his protest.

"I'm going to bed before Pennyworth gets to me." Damian reassured Dick before going away himself. Bruce had long left, using his Batman skills to actually escape while Jason was going with his crazy conspiracy theory.

It's just Dick and Alfred left, standing in the living room.

"I learnt a new word today Alfie." Dick looked up at Alfred, smiling.

"Is that so Master Dick? Was it _symbolism_?" The old butler asked, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Nah, I just learnt how to pronounce it. I learnt what movie night means. It means spending time with your family, isn't it?" Alfred could really go for a hankerchief right now.

"Yes, yes it is Master Dick. Run along now, of to bed you go."

Dick cam runing upstairs while Alfred found himself a hankerchief to wipe his eyes with. He'd taken photos of the whole ordeal, and it was such a rare momment when he saw Bruce smiling like that. This should all go into a seperate alblum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight crack haha
> 
> You get to decide wether this is fully crack or crack but with fluff


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What's Joker Venom?'
> 
> He whispered, as if he himself was too afraid too even try to acknowledge the truth.  
> But that IS the truth, isn't it? The truth and the truth alone.

They're hiding something from him. He knows it. He'd seen the ways the Owls talked to him. Their smiles. The fake glimmer in their eyes. The absolute false-ness in their voice that he hated hated SO much he just wanted to rip it out of their throats, and stomp, stomp, stomp it as blood splatters around him.

He supposes, even he lies. He'd been in this family for six months now. Three, since he was officially adopted and shown to the world.  
(They didn't even needed a fake ID or name, nobody remembered who Richard John Grayson was, but that was a Wayne now)  
He'd been diagnosed with mild psychosis, after he had almost killed a bird that had flown and sat next to him. No one spoke of the incident, how he was giggling slightly as he kept on squeeeeeezing and squeeeeezing it's neck, how his eyes became empty, and how his expression resembled that of the Joker's.  
After that, Bruce said he must promise to not have such 'thoughts' again. He finds it hard, so he kept those bloody thoughts in his mind.

'You're hiding something from me, aren't you.' He said one day.  
An upwards tilt of the lips. The casualness of the voice. Too casual. He narrowed his eyes as he observed, ignoring their excuses. Liar.

'You're lying. You-you said you wouldn't lie to me.' 

Jason froze. Dick looked scared. But angry. With some uncertainty in his expression. God, what is he doing? He can't have this kid doubting them already; and even if he absolutely hated this family, Dick needed to learn to trust someone for once. And god dam if Jason kept secrets from him. He sighed, he picked the little boy up (he was still so small and light) and descended down the stairs.

'I found a sample of Joker Venom-the one Joker once used to create clones of himself, you know, the one he sprayed on me on the other Earth and I became- 

'We get it Bruce, get on to the point.' Tim cringed at the memory.

'- I found a sample of Mary Grayson's blood on the leotard I took from the circus the night the incident happened. It had traces of Joker Venom in it.'

Dick suddenly felt as though time had stopped. It made him wanted to say, 'I beg you pardon?' but he isn't that advanced yet. Maybe Alfred can teach it to him one day. But right now, everything is falling apart in front of him. Or was it the other way around?

'What's Joker Venom?'

He whispered, as if he himself was too afraid too even try to acknowledge the truth.  
But that IS the truth, isn't it? The truth and the truth alone.  
Bruce turned around, facing him, shocked but didn't dare to open his mouth.  
Tim glanced at him worriedly, Damian looked like he was about to murder Jason, but Tim began explaining it to him anyway.  
Dick tried, he really tried to listen to what Tim was trying to say, he was trying to understand this cursed concoction that took his mother away. Because it was all coming back to him now. 

That fated day.

The day when he had last seen his mother ever so sane.

\-----------

'Mamma? Mama, wake up! It's Tata's birthday!' Dick yelled.

'Why, hello my little Robin!' Mary Grayson giggled. The mother and child climbed off the trailer and went to the park, where they had celebrated his Tata's birthday. 

'Happy birthday Tata' He whispered as he gave his father a present. Upon unwrapping it, his Tata was delighted to see his new 'thing'. Dick remembered how he had gotten it exactly. His Mama and him were strolling through the streets of Gotham, it was a beautiful sunny day, (too bad it can't stay that way) when something caught little Dick's eye. It was a-was a...he didn't know, but he remembered seeing his Tata complain about it a couple of days ago. The shopkeeper lady was real nice! She gave him it. His Mama called it a...a...rop. Though she pronounced the letter 'p', or was it 'o'? Weirdly. He might have to ask her about that later. Tata exclaimed in happiness when he saw his new 'rop' and kissed Dick in the cheek.  
Then, suddenly, it was as if something chased the sun away, a scary man with green hair was laughing as he sprayed weird stuff in the air. Dick's Tata grabbed him and ran before the gas reached them, but Mama didn't make it in time. She just began coughing, eventually collapsing. Was Mama okay? He remembered himself asking. The scowling man with pointy ears showed up and took the scary green man away, but Mama wasn't waking up.  
When Tata and him took her to the hospital, the ladies there were mean and angry; they didn't want to help Mama! Tata said that they were 'rasest' and that they don't like people like him. His Mama woke up eventually, they packed up and continued their tour. That night he had a nightmare about the scary green smiling man.  
That night he discovered his Tata's corpse, rotting away.

\------------

His vision is still tainted black around the edges, and suddenly the impact of his mother's death came back full force. He choked on a sob, sinking onto his knees, tearss bursting out of his eyes. He sucked in breaths, trying to stop. His family immediatly rushed forward but he pushed them back; or rather, scurrying away from their touch, whimpering.

God, he hated this.

So that was it? Joker Veno? He'd never actually met the Clown Prince of Crime in person and yet that name triggered a hazy memory that suggested he might have. Green, unkept, moppy hair that frayed and twisted. A smile so big it look faked and stretched, a smile so wide it felt like frowning and Joker felt like a broken chord in a symphony. 

The wretched gas. 

Slowly he hears talking again, and by the time his vision had cleared from tears he could hear distant murmurs of comfort.

"I hate that bastard too." Jason offered, teal irises briefly shining in intoxicating green.

"Joker Venom had, had destroyed many, many lives." Bruce kept on his Batman voice.

"Your mother shall be missed, Richard. We will build her a memorial, and we will visit it every year. We will try and help you keep up her legacy and your, brief, but fond memories of her." Damian said, face devoid of any emotions. He looked noble in a sense. Once again, they were reminded that Damian wasn't that much older and yet was wiser beyond his years.

Dick nodded, and finally hugged them. His mother was dead. His life and childhood was robbed away from him. However, a warm, strange yet familiar feeling bubbled up his chest as he was envelopped in hugs and comfort, for the first time of his strange life, everything felt like it was going to be okay again.

He smiles in spite of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a posting schedule, mostly I just think of more plot as we go along. So, some days it might take me longer to come up with ideas.  
> (Also, I want to clarify some things in this chapter)  
> \- When Dick was three, their family visited Gotham once and left.  
> \- They came back to Gotham when Dick was six, where his parents died.  
> \- The time in between this is when his mother slowly descends into madness while him and his dad suffers.  
> Oof this is confusing


	7. Let's start over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohana means family.

"Ohana, means family. And no one in get's left behind." (A/N: I apologize, I can't remember the exact words, but hopefully I got the message across)

The movie 'Lilo and Stitch' played on their flat screen TV. Dick watched in wonderment, as he carefully mouthed those words again to himself. It had taken him weeks, but he had finally come to terms to the fact that his family is gone way before they were gone in the physical state. He thinks that's progress. One step at a time, he will get beter. He looked down onto his hands and frowned. There use to be blood on his hands. Both his and others. He had remembered when he was so high on insanity; laughing and cackling in pain. 

"Ohana means family." He whispered softly to himself.

\---------

"Jason, you've done it again." Bruce's voice was hard and stoic, almost harsh, in a sense.

"Done what, Bruce?" Jason sneered back, before Alfred tutted him and continued bandaging his arm.

"You punched a thug to near an inch of his life. You could've killed him." Bruce's eyes were gone of any traces of warmth in them.

"So what, Bruce? The fucker was about to molest a kid!" It was always a taboo topic, street kids, to talk to Jason about. Coming from a similiar background himself, Jason understood the harsh environment of growing up treated like trash, especially in a society full of worthless scum such as Gotham. He had a soft spot for street kids. 

"Even then, you shouldn't-'

"Shouldn't _what_ , Bruce? I don't see _you_ , or as a matter of fact, _anyone_ say anything from when _you_ went on a rampage when _I_ died!" Jason shot back. There was a tense silence and at that momment everyone sucked in a sharp breathe. Jason has crossed the line and now they are going to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made a fluffy chapter. But I'm out of ideas,   
> There's still gonna be the main plot of the story of course, just that it's nice to have shorts every once in a while.
> 
> PS: Still under some MAJOR edits, so this chapter might look a lil weird, I'll update it as soon as I can!


	8. Training (Bonding) session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they've made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Ailyn_Vel!  
> Enjoy!

Bruce had...thought about this for a while. He thinks it's a great idea, until it wasn't. Maybe he just wasn't thinking straight. Maybe he was just SOOOOO happy (He'd deny later he had extended the os in that) that he had made amends with Jason and that his family is together now. 

It all began the moment he summoned everyone in his family, and announced,

'We're going to work on our stealth skills today.'

There'd been groans and complaints, but somethings scares him about the way Dick, Damian and Cass were all smiling deviously together. It makes all his bat-senses go hay-wire. 

\--------------

Tim on the other hand, knew exactly what they were up to, and he doesn't like it. He was going to go up to his room again of course, to drink coffee, or to listen to pod-casts about people complaining about stuff so he'd worry about their problems instead of his own. That's just the way Timbo works. But nooooooooo, Alfred had to gang up with Bruce and make him join the session. Bruce must've bribed the old butler somehow; but that's impossible! Alfred was a loyal butler to the core. Oh my god-Alfred AGREES with Bruce on something AGAINST THEM! Never before had betrayal stung so deep for him. 

Well, this was NOT going to be fun for him. Not fun at all. Who knows? Maybe he can sneak some coffee for himself or something.

'3'

'2'

'1'

'Begin.' And they were of. Of course, the non-ex-assassins, one by one, were discovered. 

Bruce 'I'm emotionally constipated' Wayne tried to encourage them, but it just felt really weird considering how he'd always been.

'.....Duke. You beat your record from last time.' Duke tried to smile at the praise, but it fell short at how awkward Bruce was at this. The man himself was also finding this awkward, not having use to expressing himself so much.

Now, here comes the hard part. Everyone who had been in the Bat-family knew that the ex-assassins (more like tamed assassins) were champions at this sort of thing. Batman may have trained them to be stealthy (often some of them abusing their skills to scare other League members) the members that were trained by assassins were trained to move so quietly, even a bat can't hear them coming. And bats are like-the second sharpest listener in the world next to moths! This was a mistake; Bruce now realized. Of course! How could he forget that these types of things with assassins take 3-4 times as long as a normal round! And the worst thing is, Alfred would serve everyone who had found food, but knowing assassins? They'd stay hiding until they want to be found. They won't just give up like that.

They've found Damian hiding in a tree; how he managed to hid there, and fit himself there is still a mystery, no one dares to ask and he won't tell; that took them 5 hours into the game.

They've found Cass up in the roof, practicing Ballet; no one dares to question it; 8 hours into the game.

And then there's Dick. Dick was the new addition to the family, so no one really knows him well enough to know where he might have hid. It had been 10 hours into the game.

'Alright guys, split up, let's look for Dick.'

\----------

'Argh! I've searched every nook and cranny of this place, where could he be?!' Jason moaned, wildly looking around him.

Soft giggling was heard. Okay, this is beginning to creep him out.

'Um...Dick? You've won now, you can come down now!' Jason tried calling. 

Huh, looks like the kid's not falling for it.

\----------

'Can we just tell Dick he'd won so he can reveal himself already?' Steph groaned, but also glaring at Bruce. 

'Just a bit more.' Bruce said tiredly.

One hour passed.

Then two.

Then three.

'Now?' Practically everyone was glaring at Bruce now, even Alfred was beginning to worry for the young lad. It had been exactly 12 hours since Bruce began the game, now being midnight.

'Alright.'

\----------

'Dick! You've actually won this time! I'm not bluffing! PLEASE come out from where ever you're hiding?' Their calls echoed across the halls.

Suddenly, there was a soft thud, and Dick landed in front of their faces, grinning like a mad man.

'My word Master Dick, where did you hide?'

Dick pointed his finger up, still beaming with joy. But...that is the ceiling?

At his family's expression's Dick's expression fell, he went up the grand stair case...only to slide down the banister. Ignoring the shocked looks and gasps from his family, Dick did a flip while flying of the banister and onto the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Of course, they played connect the dots and understood.   
What can he say? He's sneaky like that. The chandelier had always interested him from the moment he came to live in the Manor. It was bright, glistening, SHINY. So, the moment Bruce began the game, Dick had immediately went to the chandelier.  
Dick now sat on the chandelier, legs swinging back and forth. 

It was easier to find Dick after that, knowing now that he loved to hide in high places. What still made it so hard to find the assassins, were that they kept changing their hiding spot, and each time they were found, someone would exclaim,

'Why didn't we think of that spot to look?!'

This 'stealth training' Bruce held was just an excuse. They all secretly know Bruce just wants them to bond with each other. 

It worked a charm.


	9. It's his first Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dick's first gala.
> 
> This chapter was requested by robinson.

It's his first gala.

It's his first gala and he's scared.

The first time he was met with strange faces cooing over how adorable he was it frightened him. He felt like a doll on a display shelf. Everyone was staring staring staring at him. He had broke down later at home.

Alfred smiled gently at him while fixing his bow tie. Dick tried to smile back but...

"I assure you, Master Dick, you won't hurt anyone."

"O-okay." Dick really smiled this time. The little boy hurried of to join his family.

\--------

They're staring at him.

They're staring at him and he's scared.

They're staring at him judgmental looks and he couldn't help but think back to when they would watch him with cold and empty eyes while he had fought for survival.

They're staring at him and he doesn't like it one bit.

Jason nudged his arm and smiled back down on him. He smiled back, but he gripped Jason's sleeve tighter. What if he broke someone's arm again?   
He looked nervously through the cloud. Tim told him not to worry about it. And Damian said,

"Well...you can either join those incompetent fools over there and mock father while he performs his horrid speech, or you can join me on complaining about the guests and their...ugly attire and horrid behavior. Which do want Richard?"

Damian seemed really excited and he had a rare glimmer in his eye. Dick would be more than happy to join the boy in making fun of the guests.

"And that lady over there...I think she wants to molest father; the whore..." Damian pointed.

"That-that man over there...he-he doesn't seem to be thinking very fondly of us..." Dick tried.

"Well Richard, you'll get better at it, I promise."

"But..." Dick hesitated.

"But what about what he thinks about us?" He asked quietly.

Damian stiffened at this, seemingly to be in thought. Then, he said finally in a whisper,

"You have to learn to ignore it and get use to it."

Dick mouthed a small 'oh' in understanding. 

Dick allowed his lips to quirk into a small smile in thought, and pointed at Jason, Tim, Duke, Cass, Steph and Duke who were at the corner, imitating Bruce. Damian sighed, but Dick can see that hidden smile somewhere.

"Alright."

Dick smiled excitedly at him.

"But only for you, Richard." Damian smiled at him. Dick loved that smile. His own widened slightly more.

"And I would just like to say, that's a very nice dress you have there Ms Anderson." That earned a laugh from the audience. God, this 'Brucie' facade might be the death of him. He was laughing too, as Jason continued to mock Bruce. It was so similar yet it was hilarious. Maybe going to the gala wasn't so bad after all. He had his family. 

After a while, the speech was finished and the party was dying down. Dick lost his siblings at some point, but he didn't really mind, this was in the Manor after all, he'll find them soon enough once everyone has left. 

"Would you like a glass of water, Richard?" A smooth, sweet voice spoke from behind him. Dick absently mindly nodded and took the glass, sipping on it. He was going to turn around and give the waiter the glass back but...

He knew that face.

He KNEW that FACE.

The man now smiled at him, teeth baring with pearly whites showing. How couldn't he recognize that sickly sweet and smooth voice from before?

That was the face and voice of William Cobb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r/whoosh I'll make another chapter on this, don't worry.


	10. The glass breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs.

'Crash!'   
The glass shatters as Dick grabs his mouth, trying to stop the tears and bile that was rising up his throat. Cobb was still smiling at him now, and he's scared. So he does the only thing he could think of.

He runs. He runs pass the questioning glances and the weird looks and locks himself in his room. That was Cobb. Is he going to take him back? Is he going to kill him? Permanently? The owls are screeching in his head and it won't stop!

His hands won't leave his head and his head hurts like hell. Why won't it stop!

'You don't belong here.' It whispers.

'No matter how hard you try, you will never have a place in this family.' 

"Shut up! Shut up!" He screams and punches the wall. The wall cracked under his punch leaving a small dent in it. 

'Why do you even try?' Dick hates the voice. Dick hates it because he knew this was the very same drugged water from the fountain he drank while he was in the white labyrinth. It would whisper things to him, the owls would screech and it WON'T JUST SHUT UP. 

There's knocking on the door. Dick curls into himself even more. Is it Cobb?

"Are you alright Master Dick?"

Is that Alfred? Or is that William? Is he coming to get Dick?

"Master Dick?"

No, no, no, no!

"G-get away!"

There's footsteps outside, they're talking. They're talking but he couldn't focus and grasp onto reality properly. The owls are still screeching and it's still so loud. Dick buried himself beneath his blanket, dagger ready in hand.

There's a soft click as someone entered the dark room, light softly illuminating it. Dick was panting but he froze up as someone entered the room.

"Dick?" Dick slowly peered from under the blanket. Jason?

Jason reached out but Dick held up the dagger, breath hitching.

"Get away, get away from me...please." Jason looked worried now. 

But just as Jason was about to leave Dick held him back. 

"Don't go. Please. I-I don't want to be alone."

So, Jason stood awkwardly by Dick's side, only leaving when the boy was finally asleep.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, Dick just suddenly ran to his room, something must've really shook him."

Cass glanced worriedly back at the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think so far?


	11. Things a monster would do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day but he didn't forget.

He opens his eyes and it's day again.

He opens his eyes and everything comes running back at him, slamming at his face like a wall.

He gets out of bed and slowly walk down to the kitchen.

They tried to hide it from him, and he understands that they try not to hurt him. But he can see the way they glanced at him, at how withdrawn he had suddenly become. Dick wants to tell them. He wants to but he doesn't. He's deathly scared of him.

Bruce wasn't so good with feelings, but Bruce figures he needs to get straight to the point.

"Is...something wrong Dick?"

And Dick looks at him sadly. Or maybe that was nothing at all. That look, that haunted look pierced right through Bruce's heart and it makes him want to know even more desperately what happened. Dick tried opening his mouth but he ended up whimpering instead.

He knew that it was stupid.

He knew that his family wouldn't rip out his tongue for talking but he can't help but think an invisible hand would finish the job for him.

For him.

Instead, Dick just cries.

\-------------

In all of William's years of serving the Court, never before had he met such an interesting creature such as Richard John Grayson. The boy was strange. That very boy was suppose to be the next generation, the very best of his grand legacy. But the boy was weak and soft.   
The boy made him feel strange.

The boy made his lips twitch when he had perfected a maneuver of had returned from a successful killing mission.

The boy asked to be comforted when scared. A truly frivolous thing; he thinks; and he feels remorse when he saw that glimmer blown away from his eyes like a fire being extinguished. 

'Grandfather! Look! That bird's really pretty. What's it called?'

'What's going on Grandfather?'

'Wait no! P-please! I'll do beter! Just don't-Please-' And then screaming.

William always had relished and preened whenever his victims scream. But this particular creature's cries and begs for him made him sick.

'Look! I made this for you!' A broken bird pinned onto a gift card. Food for his owl, he supposes.

'Don't let the owls take me away, I'm scared Grandfather.'

William hated HATED Gray Son for making him feel this way. He hated the brief feeling of fear when the Grandmaster told him to kill Gray Son. Or the brief thought of how he will MISS him. William was disgusted with himself. A true soldier of the Court will never allow himself to feel such way.

He smirked as Gray Son saw him and realized. Hah. That's for making him feel like that. William could always have poisoned the boy and watched him die in his-so called family's arms while they screamed and cried and BEGGED for him to wake up and then HE would laugh laugh laugh until he chokes himself and die-  
-William didn't do that. He checked himself in the mirror. After all, assassins still got to kill with style. He needs to be a face they will remember.

But who is that, standing at the end of the room? ...Gray Son?

'Grandfather?' He whispered.

No! That couldn't be him. The boy was still at Wayne Manor.

'I love you, you know that, don't you?'

How DARE he! William was a monster. Nobody loves a monster. Only monsters would rip open a child's tongue from taking out of turn. He couldn't be loved and he couldn't feel love. He didn't have time for such frivolous things. 

"SHUT UP, BRAT." He growled.

'Please! I love you! Stop this!' That nagging voice again. He was really going mad, isn't he?

"You aren't real." He closed his eyes.

'I'm real enough to you.' Fake-Gray Son countered, voice still as soft as a whisper in the wind.

"No, you AREN'T!" He smashed the mirror, shattering it to pieces. He stared behind him where the boy had appeared. He's gone now. Good.

Calming himself, William walked out of the room. Now was not the time to let his stupid new-found apparent feelings bother him. He had a job to finish.

'Please don't Grandfather.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I don't want William Cobb to be evil-


	12. Power and justice (it was everything he wanted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out what happened that night at the gala. Dick and William does some thinking.

They all sat down together, each holding a mug of hot-chocolate Alfred had made. Dick sat on the sofa, curling on to himself. They all looked at him in encouragement, urging him to begin. He stared back at them. He took a deep breath, and began his story.

'I met someone at the gala that night.' There was a sharp intake of breath. 

'It was Grandfather.' He said softly. 'His name was William Cobb.' Bruce had a thoughtful look on his face, already taking a mental note to research on the name.

'Of course,' Dick chuckled quietly, 'He was much older then that. He must be around a hundred or something. He never told me how old he was.' He tightened his arms around himself, and bit down his bottom lip. 'I...'

He looked over to Cass, and she smiled at him, telling him it was okay for him to continue. He smiled back and nodded. 

'When I first went to Court, it was on the night my parents died. Cobb took me into the Court, promising me I'll get revenge on whoever did it.' He said bitterly. He remembered himself then, confused on why his parents won't wake up and smile at him, ignoring the nagging, growing hole in his chest that keeps telling him,

'They're gone, they're gone, they're gone, aren't they?'

Cobb offered him revenge. He thinks he liked that idea. Cobb was his grandfather. He would take care of Dick. Wouldn't he?

'Cobb beat me. Tortured me. Broke me until I'm like...' He gestured to himself.'....This.'

'What's wrong with 'this'?' Jason was punched in the shoulder by Tim. He mumbled a quick 'sorry.' before glowering at Tim. Jason whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Replacement asshole...'

The others don't seem to find it funny. In fact, they all seemed pretty angry that Dick was put through all this. 'I mean-y'know? That's how twisted the Court is, you speak out of turn once and it's twenty tongues gone for you!' He tried to joke. He should've known he wasn't that great. All he got was Tim running to the bathroom while everyone just look horrifyingly pale. 'Great, there goes two thirds of my coffee...' Tim muttered, settling down once again.

'But...despite it all... I don't think I hate Cobb.' He said, as if he had came to a realization of something himself (he did). At the confused looks he got, Dick hastily explained.

'L-listen, this isn't some love-hate relationship, that's just straight up pedophilia, OR Stockholm Syndrome, I'm looking at you, Bruce.' Jason couldn't help but snort at this while Bruce; he didn't exactly blush but something about that expression tells him that Bruce might as well be beet-root red, made a face.

'I feel bad for Cobb. Yeah, he's a monster that's cruel and unjustified, to do that to a mere child, but. But he was a Talon. He was once human too, he was also once like me, don't you think? Cobb by himself isn't actually as cruel as most Court members I think. He was much crueler, considering all the sadistic things he had done to me. And don't think I DON'T know what I'm talking about Bruce, I KNOW that Cobb has SOMETHING in there. I know he isn't pure evil. I, I've seen the way his lips twitched when I gave him something, or, or how he had this, this LOOK. I saw his remorse only once. It was brief, but it was there, I know it!' He was pacing around now, trying to explain to his family why he doesn't want Cobb to die. He expected to get undermined, or put of, considering how he's only EIGHT. But no.

They actually seemed to believe him. He had to make sure.

'You, you believe me, right?' He asked, slightly unsure of himself.

'I believe Richard.' Damian stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand over his shoulder. Dick might just deny later that he had leaned onto the touch, leeching at how warm it was.  
One by one, Cass, Duke, Steph, Jason and Tim walked over to him, creating a slowly growing cuddle pile. They, they really believed him. It was only Bruce left.

'Hmmm....I-'

'Bruce...?'

'What?'

Steph was about to open her mouth to retort, but Alfred had already beat her to the chase. 'Master Bruce, I believe you should believe in Master Dick. Not only because the boy needs encouragement, but I, note that I had put emphasis on the word 'I'; think the boy might be right.' 

If you think the Bat-glare is unsettling and horrifying, then you wouldn't stand a chance against the Alfred-glare (Bats tested and bats approved) Bruce still stubbornly stood there, thinking. Eventually, Bruce exhales.

'Fine. We won't kill him.' Then Bruce proceeded to walk towards the pile. Unknown to Bruce, Jason, Tim and Damian were behind him, mouthing 'hypocrite' at him. Dick chuckled lightly as the trio continued on mocking Bruce.

'You're the best, Alfred.' Duke wheezed out between laughs. Bruce was still oblivious. 

\----------  
William was just relaxing (not entirely, never entirely) in his mansion room.

William was just drinking from a glass of wine. That was it. If there was anything that William liked it was blissful silence, but also pure, utter chaos. They contradict so much from each other, but William liked them non the less. And then the BOY had to appear.

"You again." He mumbled in annoyance, his blissful silence gone.

'Grandfather.' The boy frowned.

William ignored the boy. He had decided that he hated the boy. That was it. He...he felt nothing for the boy. He faltered there. Did he really feel nothing though?

'You hate the Court, right?' Not Gray Son asked.

"I don't. I am loyal to the Court, and I shall kill you. I shall kill you and get promoted to become the next Grandmaster of the Court." He growled. He took another sip of his wine, in a futile attempt to sooth his nerves. He found his hand gripping the glass tighter and tighter on to the glass.

'You have to stop lying to yourself, Grandfather! I know you hate the Court, and I know that I love you, please, I'm begging you, do you love me?' Gray Son just kept talking and talking and talking. And he just. Won't. Stop. 

Gripping his glass harder, he yelled, "What do you know, boy?1" At this point he was beginning to stand up from his seat. His chest is heaving up and down, and he struggled to keep calm.

"I want you to suffer for doing this to me." He growled.

"Grandfather-" 

His wine glass shattered against the wall, sparks and wine dripping down to the floor.

"Shut UP!" He yelled. But the boys was gone. He stared down onto his shaking hands and clenched them until blood was dripping onto the floor. Why does he just have to appear like this?! Making him question himself and all that.   
Suddenly, he was crouching on his bed. Suddenly, his bed is stained black. He reaches up, touching his eyes and-he's CRYING?!

He wiped the stray tears away furiously. Out of all times why did he just have to cry now...

And then, deep within his mind somewhere, he knew that he was making the boy up, the boy wasn't real. And yet every single thing the boy said made him doubted himself. 

He knew what the boy was saying was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost guys. Almost but not quite there yet.


	13. Not a chapter, but-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are at 10,000 words everyone. Nice.

We are at 10,000 words everyone. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reals tho, the fight is on it's way.


	14. He could never find what he was looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the battle.

"Are you done yet Tim?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"...No."

"Awwwww-"

"Oh my god Jason, shut up, if you want me to figure out the location of the asshole let me do my work!"

Jason stared blankly as Tim muttered something under his breathe before continuing at his work. Alright, he had to admit, he was bored. After all the excitement had died down and that they kind of found out Dick's life is at risk and Timbo is currently researching for leads, that left HIM clueless.

'Alright then' he thought to himself. 'Since I have nothing better to do, let's see how Dick is doing.' He stood up and stalked of the Cave.

And what is Dick doing meanwhile? Wait, where IS Dick anyway?

"Uuuhhhh Dick? You there?" He called out.

"Up here." Dick replied softly, legs swinging from the chandelier. 

"JESUS!" Jason jumped as Dick landed onto his shoulders.

"Tell you what, Dickie, someday, you're gonna give your old-man a heart attack doing that." Dick visibly deflated. 

"Hey-hey, I didn't mean to-" 

"It's alright. I'm just worried." Dick rested his head on Jason's from his position on Jason's shoulders. Carrying the boy into his room, Jason asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

At Dick's quiet nod, Jason carefully lifted the boy on to his bed. 

"Do you think-" Dick paused, taking a deep breath. "Do you think my Grandfather loves me? That he really does, but he's too much of a jerk to admit it?" Jason took a couple of seconds to process that.

Then he tried to think of an answer. Let's see, does Dick's Grandfather really love him? There's too little information for Jason to actually know. Like-he knows that the guy is pretty much an asshole that deserves to die, and Jason wants to just-just kill him, torture him, make him BEG for what he had put Dick through. So Jason doesn't think the guy loves Dick. But...Dick says he deserves a chance. And that within his own twisted sick way, their relationship is like that of Bruce and Jason's. (Glad that worked out, heh)

"To be honest with you Dick," Jason sighed. "I don't really think your Grandfather fits in the whole, Grandfather of the Year award, don't you think?"

That got a light chuckle from Dick. Jason smiled in spite of himself. "But if you insist that your Grandfather is still 'redeemable'-" He air quoted it. "-Then I think it's worth a shot." Dick smiled at him. Jason felt his heart melt at the sight, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. And before he knew what he was doing, he was already patting Dick on the head.

"You're a good kid, Dickie." Dick wouldn't want to admit it, but he leened against the touch slightly. He missed this feeling.

"I ran away from him the night at the Gala." He said quietly, while Jason was still ruffling his hair. "I don't think I really wanted too, but...I was scared. I don't want to scared of him, but I was still so, so frightened of him. I didn't want to run, I wanted to talk to him. But I couldn't. I think he drugged the water, because then the owls started to scream in my head again. I wanted to remind my self that I wasn't there. That I was still right here in the ball room with my family. But then every now and again, the walls would flash white and I would think of labyrinth I hated so much."

Jason hummed, sea-green eyes listening intently while Dick rambled on. Jason began running his hands through Dick's hair, causing the younger to flinch, before melting at the touch. The poor boy who was touch-starved marveled at the feeling. 

"-And then all of a sudden I was there again, six and afraid. The walls would be stained with blood and my hands would be too. And then it would disappear, all of it, leaving me feeling, feeling so haunted from all the white walls. Everything. Everything is just so, so white I started forgetting all the other colors. I tried to look at my uniform but it was all black and that wasn't enough. And then-" 

"Woah, woah, slow down there Dick." Jason said, turning slightly pale himself. "You're here now. We won't let anyone hurt you again." Jason said.

"Promise?" Dick whispered, looking up at him. Jason bit his lip, he didn't want to make promises he wasn't sure he can keep. But in the end,

"Promise."

The continued to stay in silence as Jason continued to stroke his hair, not being sure what else to do when....

Is that, purring?

"Uh Dick?" Jason asked, not believing himself.

"Mmm?" Dick was just awakened from his doze.

"Did you just-purr?" Jason asked, his smile growing. Don't tell him-

Dick began to blush furiously. Jason's smile grew into a laugh. 

"Wait, don't tell-"

"Guys! I just discovered something!" Jason ran out of the room.

\--------------

Tim ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Everything he'd tried so far had led a dead end. Where could've these owls hide? Groaning in frustration, Tim spun his chair around, hands pinched on his nose. Right, maybe he should take a breather, and then he'd be able to come back and work better.

.

.

.

.

.

"-uuuuYYYYYYSSSSS! I just discovered something!!" Jason howled, racing down the stairs. Dick was after him, sliding down the banister, trying to get Jason to shut the fuck up.  
Interested, Tim faced Jason.

"What is it?" Jason was practically buzzing in excitement, and Dick looked like he just wanted to dig himself a hole to hide in.

Damian, now also interested, came closer. At this point every one was intrigued while Dick just ran off, face buried in his hand.

"What is it, what is it?" Asked Duke.

"Oh my gosh, stop it, the suspension is killing me!" Steph hollered.

"...Is this important?" Bruce.

"I just found out..." Jason burst out in giggles. "...That Dick purrs."

"Oh MY GOD!" Steph laughed. "That has to be so adorable, you've got to show me it one day!"

"It's easy! So you just-"

Tim groaned, spinning his chair back around. Of course, why would Jason offer anything useful if he hasn't been researching? 

Tim continued to type, over and over again, any leads, any clues...

Some one's staring at him. Slowly, he turned over, and Tim's blue eyes met Dick's intense golden ones. Tim jumped back almost screeching, before composing himself, hissing, "What?!"

Dick shrugged, then said,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to look for where the Owls are, and-" Tim visibly froze as realization hits him.

"Dick, you KNOW where the owl's base are at, right?" Dick nodded.

"Wait, why didn't you tell anyone? Oh my gosh, all my precious time!" Dick shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Nobody asked me, I thought you knew."

Tim spent the rest of the evening question Dick.

\--------------

It was finally time. Dick pulled up his Talon outfit, now cringing on how much blood that use to stain it. He looked around and saw everyone else suiting up. Bruce called this an 'All hands on deck' situation, though he wasn't sure what that meant. Everyone is here, though. So that means something.

"Is there, like anything else you know about the Talons Dick, any...weaknesses?" Dick flinched slightly at the word. 'Weaknesses' can really depend. 

"We-" Dick paused slightly, remembering that he's one of them, a strange sense of betrayal as he sold out his own kind. "We're sensitive to light and sound, so uh...flash bangs. However, our main weakness is the cold. We get frozen if we don't complete our objectives." He shivered at the brief memory that surfaced. Tim took time and paused at this, considering.

"Please don't actually kill them, just, just immobilize them or something." Dick looked at Tim hopefully. Tim looked at Dick, then at Bruce, then at Dick again. Should he? But then Tim looked at Dick and shook his head quietly to himself. If a Talon like Dick could become someone who had wormed their way into their hearts, maybe it was worth a shot. He's still going to be cautious, though. 

Later that night, everyone was suited up, ice pellets, flash bangs ready. It was quite the sight to see.

"Alright, Richard," Damian stood besides Dick proudly.

"Lead the way."

They jumped of the building after Dick.

\-----------  
"Grandmaster." William bowed.

"Cobb." The Grandmaster sighed.

William looked up, slightly unsure on how this is going.

"From my sources I heard that you FAILED to kill the Gray Son." She sneered, sipping a little from her whiskey. 

William looked up, sneering right back, "I wasn't done with him yet Grandmaster. I've already planted a seed of doubt within the Grays Son. I will make it suffer. I will make it beg. And I will make it wish it never even betrayed to Owls."

The Grandmaster looked unimpressed, saying, "You are a disgrace. Of all times this was an easy assignment, yet you let your blood lust prevent yourself from killing the Gray Son immediately. Now, news about the existence of the Court of Owls could've been spread worldwide because of your selfishness, COBB. Tell me, my boy, is it REALLY that you hate your descendant that much? Or have you grown to CARE for it?! Freeze him." The Grandmaster paused, seemingly in thought. "Permanently." The other Talons slowly approach William, who was looking at the Grandmaster furiously. 

Then, he smirked and the Grandmaster's smile fell.

"You think you can try and take me down, using MY students?" He took out his Talon-knives, and began slashing at the Talons that ran at him, slicing at major arteries, causing blood to spray everywhere.

"I offered myself to the Court. MY service. MY skills." He swiped the Grandmatser, causing her to fall onto the ground. "MY students." He slammed her head onto the floor, effectively knocking her out. It was going to be fun tormenting her later.

"Now, my students." He turned around, facing them. All the Talons were on their knees, trembling before his might. He relished off it. 

"Please, prepare a seat for your NEW Grandmaster." They all scurried away, as he sighed, finally happy (or was he?) with the results he was getting. He imagined just the sheer look that old hag had and cackled, low sounds echoing across the room. 

"But are you really happy, Grandfather?" Richard appeared again. William glowered at the boy. Of course he just haaaad to come and ruin his moment of victory.

"Of course I'm happy." He said.

"I have the throne, they all bow down and fear ME. What more could I want?" He asked the boy, who just shook his head. William felt his lips twitch down even more. Gray Son was suppose to fear him now. He was suppose to be impressed, or afraid of the monster his Granfather has become.

"Well?" He asked harshly.

Gray Son remained impassive, yet still staring intently at him with those bright blue orbs.

"I'm a monster now. You should fear me. You should run away and cower in my might. What do you want me to do so you can fear me?!" He snarled, like a vicious beast he is. Then, Gray Son shook his head, eyes shimmering in tears. He said nothing though. Before he could stop himself, he faltered,

"Wait, don't cry-" But before he could reach out the boy vanished. Closing his eyes in frustration, he picked up a near by vase and smashed it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. He walked over and crouched down, looking at the broken shards.

'Just like my mind.' His treacherous mind told him.

Crushing the shards (and his hands bleeds) he buried his face in his hands and wept silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes because I don't know how. So please, I need tips.


	15. Now here we are at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to stay for an epilogue?  
> Also, keep in mind this isn't part of the main plot, this is just a side story requested by robinson.
> 
> Also the plot is confusing, I feel like some parts are a bit rushed so I will go back a lot to in order to change some details. Who knows? Next thing you know the entire fricking plot for this story would change. 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this, took me a long time.

Everything is white again. 

Why is everything so white again?

Oh, right, he is currently leading his family across the labyrinth.

Damian frowned. He saw Grayson's behavior concerning, he would freeze halfway through walking, looking utterly terrified and confused (Damian would deny later that those things spiked an overprotective urge from him) then resumes walking. Damian increasingly gets nervous when the stiffening turned to slight panting and desperation was displayed on Grayson's eyes. Swallowing and throwing away his pride, Damian asked through gritted teeth,

"Are you alright Richard?"

Richard turned to him, eyes from alert, and surprised, to smiling shakily. Damian is an assassin (ex-assassin). He could see.

"I'm perfectly fine, don't you see Damian?" In fact, he even saw that little wince Dick made, realizing how shaky his voice was.

Damian sighed. Even when he's an assassin Grayson was so bad at lying.

"Yeah we can see fine." Snarked Jason. "No offense, but, you don't look so fine."

Sighing, Dick continued to walk, leaving the others to trail behind him. The silence was beginning to get unbearable. What WAS Richard doing up ahead?

"It's just that-" He winced at how his voice cracked.

"-that, I died here. Over and over again. And-and it haunts me, how every time, all I could see was how the walls where white." He turns, pointing to a specific corner on the wall. It was perfectly clean, and white, but Dick said,

"Leaving us here was one of their favorite forms of mental torture." Everyone stiffened at the word 'torture'. Everyone in the Bat family all had their fair share of torture, perhaps except Alfred (if anyone had laid a single finger on the old butler, even Batman would break his 'No killing rule'). They each had a different reaction and experience to this.

Jason remembered laughter, the bloody tang of blood in his mouth, the smell of burning flesh as the warehouse exploded; that lonely, lonely thought of, 'Bruce isn't coming' right before everything went black.

Tim remembered electricity, cackling through his veins, he remembered his own laugh, even as he was literally about to shoot Bruce, he remembered months later, thinking,

'What's wrong me?'

'That wasn't funny.'

'Why can't I-'

and screams. His own tortured screams echoed through his pain when he slept, because everything would hurt was much he couldn't see anything but black and white.

Bruce remembered seeing his parents die in that alley way, how even no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid himself of the thick, foul smelling scent of gunpowder, he saw Harvey Dent, is old friend's face melted and twisted into Two Face, how a single coin was the only thing keeping his boys alive. He saw Joker and his laughs, echoing in melody with Harley's. He remembered Darkseid's beam, running at him. And even how he always seems stoic and fine, professional; Alfred always heard sniffles coming from his bedroom sometimes at night. 

Damian remembered echoing words of 'Not enough.' 'Inadequate.' 'Again.' Over and over within his mind even when his mother isn't torturing him, or when some one else is doing it. He remembered his screams and pleas as his mother blinded the servant he was attached to. He remembered being high on fear gas, and confronting the fact how his cold demeanor was trained into him the moment he was born, and he was too afraid to do anything else.

"It's what they use to break us first. It wasn't all the beatings, the tortures, or...or anything that really broke us as much as what they did to us within the walls of the labyrinth." Dick chuckled quietly to himself, but ended up grimacing instead.

He remembered the first time Grandfather ripped his tongue out for questioning. (To the right wall over there)

Invisible claw marks that were ingrained into his memories as his younger self dragged himself across the walls. (Right...There!)

Screams echoing through his head as he ran and ran and ran, and then he trips-some one is getting closer. No, no, no, no!

'You think you can run from me BOY?' (Some one laughs)

Too white. Too white. He needs color. Any-  
Everything is just white. He needs color now! There! A knife. He needs color. Stab. Stab. Squirt. Squelch. And the walls stain red. (Just for now, before they paint it white again)

"Memories." He whispered, looking down. His fingers may impale through his palm at this rate.

"Well...I'm glad you're with us now." Tim placed a hand on his shoulder. He lit up, slightly.

"You're almost out of this hell hole now, kid." Jason looked down on him.

"I, I believe in you, Richard." Damian said, looking away slightly.

"I'm proud of you, Dick." Bruce said, voice rough.

"Thanks, guys." His lips quirked up to a small smile.

They continued walking for a little while. Jason looked around, scanning the white walls of the maze. Damm, he's going to miss the entire concept of color now. Meanwhile, the others really had a hard time describing the place. Everything was just so, so white, it just blends all together. The place was also incredibly cold, and if it weren't for their thermal heaters stored in their suits...they would probably be shivering. Tim couldn't even imagine how Dick must be feeling right now. As a final add on, Tim thinks he could really go for some luke warm coffee right now.

"Wait." Dick spoke up suddenly, startling everyone from their thoughts.

"It's quiet in here. Too quiet. Even more so than usual. I, I think something happened." This got some interesting looks. "We're almost there though, let's keep going."

\----------

"-And then we turn-" Dick froze, and inhaled upon the sight he was greeted with entering the room.

Dozens of bodies-mostly the elites (however there WERE some Talons that made Dick shiver) lied dead, while their blood painted the walls. Following up from behind him, their were several sharp intakes of breath as everyone else surveyed the scene.

"Something definitely happened." Jason commented absent mindly. And he was right. But what?

"Do you think my Grandfather is behind all this?" Dick asked, glancing at Bruce. 

"It's a possibility." Was the only answer Bruce gave. Nodding slightly, they walked to the end of the corridor full of bodies and into what Dick called, The Room. That's it. No, 'Throne Room', or 'Training room' or 'Gladiator Grounds.' Just 'The Room.' Dick swiftly explained to them that in 'The Room', it's where Talons get their missions, where the elites would watch Talons fight for their life from the stadium. And also how he was absolutely terrified of the room.

Because as they entered the room, bodies still scattered the place. But there was a chair in the middle of the room. And there sat William Cobb. Jason already had his gun out, but before he could do anything, Dick held up a hand, frowning.

"Wait, something's not right." He frowned a little more, eyes searching. Yeah, his Grandfather was smiling that cocky grin. Yeah, he seems confident. But... Dick could've sworn he saw a thin layer of sweat, how Grandfather's grin was a little too wide to comfortable with, or how he was panting slightly. But the final thing that set him off was how tense his Grandfather is. His Grandfather, yes, never really relaxes, but be was also never this tense. It was kind off his way of taunting Dick, reminding him that he thinks Dick is weak enough, pathetic enough for him to tense less around him.

Yes, Grandfather was fighting Batman here, and Dick was sure it is going to be the most deadly but beautiful things he might have ever witnessed, but Grandfather was cocky-not that he was going to say that to his face of course- and the man always believed he could defeat Batman with ease. Of course, that arrogance IS going to cost him that's besides the point. Because right now, his Grandfather is tense.

"Are you alright, Grandfather?" He asks, uncertain.

That startled a laugh from his Grandfather, cruel and mirthless. "Am I alright?!" He asked again, more so to himself. After a moment of considering, he laughed again.

"Well," He began.

"Is a MONSTER what you would consider all right?" He casually slid out his bloody knife, tainted with blood, and began to casually wipe the smears out with his handkerchief. 

"Grandfather, you're not-"

"DON'T QUESTION ME BOY." his Grandfather suddenly spat, eyes almost blazing red if it wasn't yellow.

"I'm a monster. Nothing can change that. Not even you." He snarled, voice low and dangerous. He was tired of talking. He wants Gray Son to suffer now. And then he lunges at them. The Red Hood's bullet's was already penetrating his skin, but he didn't care. It was like tunnel vision, because the only thing he can see right now is Gray Son.

\--------------

Time slowed down comically, and Dick's eyes slowly widened as he realized what his Grandfather was doing. With a snarl from himself, the two Talons lunged at each other, and began to clash blades, swords, claws-anything they had on them at the time.

It was quite strange seeing Dick fight for the first time. The first time without using Bruce's methods, anyway. The fight was feral, violent and wild. It was full with bites and snarls, stabs and the thing is-they both have insane regeneration abilities. Dick flips around a lot, evading the attacks with his small stature while William threw knives.

William was a Juggler.

Dick was an acrobat.

They breed from circuses, duh. 

Dick dodged a knife whizzing pass him, while throwing one of his own,

"Grandfather! Please, stop!"

("G-Grandfather? Please stop! Y-you're scaring me...")

"And why would I do that?!" William growled, throwing punches.

"I think you need help, Grandfather, please let me help you?"

("Grandfather, do you need help? I can be useful, I promise!")

"NO!" He roared, switching to a sword. Dick hastily switched to his own, and the two clashed.

Dick bared his teeth in frustration. He knows his Grandfather is still in there, somewhere. He knows there's still humanity in his Grandfather. Maybe...

Dick ran at William and jumped, flying towards him, William had his sword ready.

William blinked and then...

Dick's body and run through by the sword. The sword he specifically coated with Talon poison. But before he could do anything else Dick looked up at him, golden (he remembered the moment the bright blue slowly dims and fades to yellow) eyes shining with determination, as the young man weakly reaches out his hand, pulling William into a hug.

He flinched, not recognizing the movement, himself being too shocked to say anything.

"What are you doing boy? This is the part when you're suppose to die."

He was met with silence.

.

.

.

.

(There was a knock on his door. It was late. Even for a Talon (especially old ones like him) it was late. Opening the door, a small boy with bright blue eyes stood by him, tear streaked.

"I had a nightmare." He said quietly, looking at his Grandfather eyes shining with tears.

"Nightmares are for the weak." He remembered himself saying.

"But I am weak. That's why you have to protect me, right?" For an eight year old the boy was quite intelligent. 

He found himself frowning slightly, mind drifting back to those weeks he had nightmares after he killed his dear wife, his family. Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was opening and he blurted out, "I'll make an exception. But ONLY for to tonight. If you dare peep any of this to the elites you WILL get more than a week of the labyrinth. Got it?"

Gray Son looked nervous for a second, gulping slightly at the mention of the dreaded maze, but hid it away, smiling instead.

"You're the best Grandfather!" The boy ran over and hugged him. That night, he remembered thinking on how the boy was too soft. 

"You're too soft Gray Son, one day, that'll harm you." He had said when he had tuck the boy in. He remembered feeling overwhelming rage, because how DARE 

He was met with silence.

He remembered feeling overwhelming rage, because how DARE he sleep while this was William showing weakness?

But then he looked at the sleeping face of the child, resting peacefully, and for the first time felt something odd circling his heart.)

.

.

.

.

.

"Even my own mind is my traitor." He muttered. "This legacy is my destiny!" He thundered, voice echoing through the room. Everyone made a move forward, but Dick still firmly held his hand in place, even when it's still shaken from the poison. He faltered, regretting it immediately, "Right? I mean, it has to be. I-" His mind instantly became plagued with memories of him and Gray Son. Memories that would briefly convince him that maybe, maybe he isn't so bad. But hesitation is costly. He cannot afford it. He cannot afford anything. Any mistakes, or flaw, or emotions. Feeling is a flaw. 

Before he could do anything, he finds water leaking down his face. (Of course it was tears. It was black. But he didn't what to believe it.) Then he looked at Dick, the boy was even more pale than usual, sweat running down his face along with blood, dripping down the wound. The boy was smiling at him, as if ANYTHING he had done was right.

"No, no, no, no." He began to mutter.

"But I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster. Monsters don't feel. Monster's don't love. Monsters are cruel and they kill." He keeps muttering 'I'm a monster' over and over again. It's the only thing that makes sense now. It's the only thing he understood. It's the only thing that's keeping him here.

"I don't understand." He whispered. Dick is still looking at him (No, it's Gray Son you FOOL) with that shit-eating grin, even when the boy is literally dying. The boy cocked his head at him, like the curiosity of on owl's, before whispering a slightly strained, 

"Because I love you."

.

.  
("I think I might have grown close to you too, I hated it but I still have.")  
.

.

Before he knew what he was doing, William was handing Dick a small needle containing the cure. He watches as Dick was injected with the cure and finally relaxes, fainting onto his worried family. (Initially they were about to join the fray, but Dick still held up a hand, almost commanding them to stay back) William needs time to think now. Maybe...maybe he isn't as okay as he thinks he is.

"I'm sorry, Grandson." He said. He still stood in the middle of The Room, still, but slightly shaking. Everyone else turned looking at him, face with an expression he still can't quite decipher.

Dick slowly opened his eyes to look at him. The boy smiled again.

"I knew you had it in you."

.

.

.

.

.

[William Cobb goes to Arkham's Asylum for the Criminally Insane a few months later]

He thinks he's fine with that, though.


End file.
